


Hot Chocolate and Parenthood

by cryptic_trash



Series: Titans 2.0 (alternate universe) [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, and her babies, and they all live in a little neighborhood in new jersey, dick and kory are married, dick is a dad trying his best, gar is dick's blood son, i love them both sm, instead of titans tower, kory loves him sm, rachel is still dick's adopted daughter, short fic, story takes place in my titans au so that's why a lot of it isn't in canon, this family has my heart and soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/pseuds/cryptic_trash
Summary: Kory finds Dick asleep on couch with Gar after a stressful night.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Titans 2.0 (alternate universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554493
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Hot Chocolate and Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly popped into my head as I was writing something else and I haven't wrote anything that takes place in my Titans au yet, so I put the other story on hold and wrote this.

Koriand’r quietly and carefully stepped down the creaky stairs, entering the living room. She hoped the noisy stairs wouldn't disturb the cozy silence. The morning sun was pooling in through living room curtains, illuminating the dark room with a soft, warm light. The house quiet at seven in the morning on a weekend felt a bit odd to her. Her and Dick usually are up together around this time, getting coffee and chatting before the kids wake up around nine-ish and Dick starts making breakfast for them. Turning over and opening her eyes to see no one on the other side of the bed made her feel a little sad, she enjoys her mornings with Dick. How’d he gently trace her face with the back of his hand while he stared and smiled at her like she was the most beautiful woman in all the galaxies. She’d run her fingers through Dick’s soft but messy bed head brown hair. Enjoying each other’s company in the cool silence of the morning until they decided to get up. But Dick wasn't there, he was gonna wake up with someone else this morning- someone who needed him more than she did right now.

Last night, around four in the morning, they both were awoken by a familiar screaming coming from a room down the hall. Before she had time to turn the bedside lamp on, she heard Dick practically fall out of bed then half run half stumble out the bedroom door. She knew what was going on and she knew it wasn't her job to take care of it. She would if she had too, she’s done it before but he doesn't respond to her like he does Dick. She's not connected with him in the way Dick is and that's fine, she has Rachel.

The wood floor was cold on Kory’s feet; it sent a small shiver up her spine. She ignored it and tiptoed over to the couch in front of her. Standing at its side, a warm smile appeared on the alien princess’ face at the sight next to her. Dick was sitting on the couch, asleep; snoring softly. He had his face resting in the palm of his hand as his elbow, set on the couch arm, kept his head from falling. Cuddled against Dick was the reason he was down here, Gar. He had a small but noticeable smile on his face and a light rumbling noise coming from his chest that Kory recognized as a purr. His arm was out stretched over father’s chest and Dick’s free arm was over Gar’s shoulder, which was his way of helping his son stay warm even though they both are under a blanket.

Kory guessed after calming Gar down, Dick suggested they go watch tv together until Gar fell asleep again and they both ended up falling asleep.

She gently ran her fingers through Dick’s hair, admiring how well it looked even though he hasn't fixed it up yet. 

A warm feeling raised in her chest when she thought about him and how much he's changed since he met her. When they met, Dick barely ever smiled, he didn't know true happiness or love. He was stubborn, angry and tired all the time. Now, you wouldn't believe the man who liked dancing around the kitchen, telling dad jokes and kissing his kids goodnight before bed was the same grumpy person from a year ago. Sure, he's not healed from his emotional wounds but you never truly will be, at least he's not alone now. He doesn't have to deal with it by himself anymore, they’re all here to love him and provide him with all the hugs and comfort he needs. She’s so proud of him. He changed so much for the better and for himself. He just needed a reason and sometimes people do but he never would have guessed his reasons would be an alien trying to find a new life on earth, a renegade half demon and the sweetest animal hybrid boy you’ll ever meet- who just happens to be the next generation Grayson but that story is for another day. 

“Hey, Kory” 

Kory snapped out of her thoughts. Dick was awake- whoops. She removed her hand from his hair and swallowed nervously. “Sorry, sweetie, did I wake you up?”

Dick removed his face from his hand and stretched his arm out; yawning as well. “Nope, I’ve been awake for a few minutes, I just don't have the heart to disturb him because for all I know, this could be the most sleep he's gotten in weeks.” He kept his voice quiet, just loud enough for Kory to hear.

Kory took a seat in the chair next to the couch. “What was it this time?”

She watched Dick’s eyes darken as he turned his gaze to his son laying next to him. “The man.”

Sighing, Kory ran her fingers through her hair. “You should let me go back to that mansion and burn the asshole.” 

Her husband fell silent for a few seconds.

“I’d love nothing more-” Dick spoke through gritted teeth and a tightened jaw. His brown eyes narrowed as anger filled them. “-Then to see that disgusting man burn alive in a ball of fire and rot in hell.”

Kory reached out and placed her hand on Dick’s. He flinched and turned his head towards her, face relaxing but saddening. “But we can't, killing him won’t erase Garfield’s trauma. It won't heal him of his anxiety or ptsd.”

She frowned and rubbed Dick’s hand “I know.. You’re doing everything you can to help him and that's all that matters.”

A small smile appeared on Dick’s face for a split second before retreating back to the same frown and averted his gaze from his wife.

Kory exhaled; she needed to cheer up her beloved husband somehow. Luckily, it wasn't long before an idea popped into her head. “I’ll be right back,” She stood up from her seat and padded into the kitchen.

She took two mugs from the cabinets and filled both up with milk before setting them in the microwave. While they heated up, Kory opened the doors to the bottom cabinets and grabbed a box of hot chocolate. Once the milk in the mugs were heated enough, she poured the hot chocolate mix into the mugs and stirred it up with a straw until she thought it was mixed enough. She taste tested her cup first before taking the drinks to Dick. Yup, it was good.

Returning to the living room, she held two mugs full of warm hot chocolate. She saw the look of curiosity on Dick’s face, wondering what she had. Sitting back down, she handed the cup to her spouse. “What-- hot chocolate?”

Kory lifted the cup to her lips, taking a sip. “Yup. I thought it’d help you relax since we’re out of coffee.”

Dick exhaled as a little laugh as the smile reappeared on his face and this time, it didn't leave. “Thanks, Kory.” He took a drink.

She couldn't help but smile at Dick. Dear Tamaran, she loved him so much. She doesn't know what fate allowed them to meet but she's glad it did. This man next to her was everything she dreamed of and wished for. Who needs an alien space prince when you have a handsome robin with a heart of gold and two adorable but powerful children. 

“To this crazy journey called parenthood,” Kory held her mug out.

Dick softly bumped his mug against Kory’s. “It's been one hell of a journey so far.”

Kory giggled before leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. “The best one we’ve been on.”

“Agreed.” 


End file.
